


Miraculous Ladybug: Reacting to Their Own Show- S1

by miraculouslazy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I feel bad for Marinette, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Reacting, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Teasing, The show kinda came at her, adrienette - Freeform, reacting to their own show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslazy/pseuds/miraculouslazy
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and the rest of their class are taken to another dimension where their life is a show. To get home, they must first watch every episode. Identities will be revealed and secrets exposed. + our favorite ships may happen, read and stay tuned to find out!...Cross-posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, and AO3DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Miraculous
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Intro: Where Are We?

The day started as usual. Marinette was late again, and ran into the classroom. Luckily, Ms. Bustier wasn't there yet.

"Girl, what happened today? And don't go pulling a lame excuse on me like you had to work late at the bakery yesterday and overslept because I called your parents and they confirmed you weren't busy..." stated Alya.

"Whattttt... noooo... I just, umm..., dry throat?"

"Mmhm, you're lucky your bestie is actually good at making excuses for you so you don't get in trouble"

"Thanks Alya, you're the best"

Suddenly, some kind of black hole portal thing appeared in the front of the classroom. Before anyone could react, it sucked them all in. Then everything went black.  
_______________________________

A FEW MINUTES LATER  
"Finally y'all are awake"

"Ughh" they all moaned. One by one, they realized they had been knocked out.

"Where are we" Marinette asked.

"Don't worry, you're safe. You're in another dimension. My dimension. Here, you guys are all in a show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" (yes im using chat not cat it looks better)

"Wait we're in a show? About Ladybug and Chat Noir?!" Alya exclaimed. With her obsession, there was no doubt about her excitement. "What about Ladybug and Chat Noir? Shouldn't they be here to watch??"

"Well you don't know it yet, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are in this very class"

That sentence filled Marinette and Adrien with anxiety.

"How can we trust you? We don't know who you are or even what your name is!" stated Chloe.

"You can call me Shadow. I don't want to give too much info about me to mess up the space time dimension thingy but yea"

"Umm so what is this show?" Adrien seemed curious.

"We get to see Ladybug and Chat Noir's lives and stuff will be revealed, including identities, secrets, embarrassing moments... you'll see"

"So we get to find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are!!!!" Alya sounded VERY happy.

A screen appeared out of no where and so did some couches and comfy chairs.

"Make yourselves at home", Shadow said. A snack bar also appeared with the best food. Chips, soda, burgers, hot dogs, slushees, and more. "We're gonna be here for a while so get food and get comfortable."  
Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien sat together in the front in that order. "Well, what are you waiting for?? Start the show!

Marinette and Adrien looked nervous, but no one seemed to notice. The screen lit up. They had no idea what they were in for.


	2. E1: The Bubbler: Pt. 1

Shadow: This first episode is called The Bubbler

Nino: Oh, that's me, isn't it...

Chloé: Well let's watch it.

Shadow: Shut up chloe before i have to put duct tape on your mouth...

The Show Starts

**Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone.**

**Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.)**

The class erupts with laughter.

Alya: Of course the first thing you do is get hurt. Girl you need to get a grip of yourself.

Chloe: Why are we watching Mari-Trash?

Shadow: Don't forget what I said....

Chloe shut up.

**Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and turns it on, revealing her desktop background to be a collage of Adrien Agreste's pictures.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**

The whole class started laughing except for Marinette, who was a blushing mess, and Adrien who was confused **(oblivious cinnamon roll child)**

**Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**

Alix: Who's that...  
Adrien: You'll find out soon

**Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (He plugs his nose)**

Marinette (thinking): Plagg?? That's Chat Noir's kwami. Why would Adrien have Chat Noir's kwami unless... Adrien stole Plagg???? No he's nice... he wouldn't do that, but that's the only explanation..

**Plagg: Huh? (He eats the cheese.) Mmm.**

Nino: I feel bad for you dude, having to put up with him. But who is he????

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea.**

**Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

**Marinette: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

**Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--**

**Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**

Alya: Damn your mom is goood

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

**Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!**

The class erupted in giggles

**Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.**

**Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (She hands Adrien a tablet.)**

**Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave.) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (His face lights up.)**

**Nathalie: Well, um-- He doesn't think would be a good idea.**

**Adrien: (turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.**

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (She leaves.)**

Nino: Dude that's so sad. I feel so bad for you.   
Adrien: Nah it's fine, I'm used to being alone in my house by now. 

**Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**

**Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

**Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

Adrien: I mean I wouldn't be suprised

**Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

**Alya: (encouraging Marinette) You can do it, you can do it!**

**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

Alix: Do what?

Alya: You'll see. It's hilarious. 

**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

**Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

**Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!**

Adrien looked confused while Marinette looked away in embarrassment.

**Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)**

**Marinette: Ah! (She stops right in front of Adrien.) Um, he-- Hey! (She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)**

Marinette: Ohhhh I can't watch this...

**Adrien: (surprised) Hey.**

**Chloé: (as she watches what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**

**Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)**

**Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (She walks toward Adrien.)**

**Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...**

Marinette (quietly): Yikes, i really was pathetic

**Chloé: (she yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (She acts sweet.) Happy birthday, Adrien! (She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) Mwah!**

Nath: ouch...

**Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

**Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.**

**(Alya facepalms again.)**

**Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Uh, no.**

**Chloé: What? Oh, those delivery guys I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. Mwah!**

**Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**

**Alya: (to Marinette, still hidden) Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

**Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**

**Sabrina: (to Chloé) What did you get him?**

**Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

Adrien: That was kind of mean Chlo...

Chloe (quietly): sorry...

The whole class was in shock but kept watching. 

**Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (She nods.)**

**Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (She leaves.)**

**(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**

**Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

**Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!**

**(A limousine arrives.)**

**Adrien: (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)**

**Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?**

**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

**Marinette: Exactly.**

Chloe: You couldn't even talk around Adrien, how were you supposed to give him a gift?

Shadow: Chloe if you don't shut up I will tape your mouth closed.

Chloe: Do you know who my daddy is??

Shadow: I warned you *duct tapes mouth closed and arms to herself so she can't move* Much better. Let's continue. 

**Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

**Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox.**

**Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

**Alya: Ring the doorbell. (She points to the doorbell.)**

**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--**

**(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- (She shows the gift to the camera.) Heh, did I already say that? Umm... (She looks more nervous.) Heh... (She smiles awkwardly.)**

**Nathalie: Put it in the box.**

**(The mailbox opens.)**

**Marinette: Uh. (She puts the gift in the mailbox.) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**

**Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

Adrien (quietly): Wait I recognize that gift... but it was from my dad...

**Marinette: (groans)**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**

**Gabriel: (from intercom) Who was that, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

**Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

**Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!**

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.**

**Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**

Mylene: That was kind of harsh...

Adrien: He's usually like that.

**Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself.) Yes?**

Mari: So that's how it happened...

Adrien: How what happened?

Alya: You'll see

**Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**

**Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**

**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.**

**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.**

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.**

Adrien: Nice save.

**Gabriel: No. (He raises his palm.) That's final.**

**Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano--**

**Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

**Nino: (to Adrien) Anything for my best bud. (To Mr. Agreste.) Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)**

Alya: Maybe you should've worded it better..

Nino: I don't think that would've worked either way. 

**Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.**

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

**Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves.)**

**Nathalie: (steps in front of them) Goodbye.**

Alix: That IS harsh...

**(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)**

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father--he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry.)**

**Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**

**Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**

**Kid: But, Daddy, please! (A father takes his son by the hand.)**

**Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do. (Kid complains.)**

**Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**

**Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma flies out into Paris.)**

Marinette: Ohhh so THAT's what Hawkmoth looks like

Alya: You've never seen him when you got akumatized?

Marinette: I've never been akumatized before

Kim: That seems a little suspicious, you and Adrien are the only ones who haven't gotten akumatized.

Shadow: You'll see why soon enough

Mari nervously gulped (i dunno how to word that, that's the best i got)

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles.**

**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**

**Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**

Adrienette: Ohh so that's how it works...

Everyone else was still suspicious

**(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)**

**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**

**(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**

**Woman: Help!**

**Man: Look out!**

**Children: (crying)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**

**Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**

**Sabine: What's that you said?**

**Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

**(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**

**Marinette: Mom! MOM! (She sees her father also in a bubble.) Dad? Dad!**

**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

**Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

Alix: Wait, you? I thought that was Ladybug's job...

Shadow: Get ready...

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (looks unhappy; Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

ooo a cliffhanger

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the second part, not much to say  
> peace out ✌️


	3. E1: The Bubbler: Pt. 2 + Reveal

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on!**

...

Silence filled the room for a few seconds while they stared at Mari in shock.

YOU'RE LADYBUG?

WHAT

MY FRIEND IS LADYBUG

HOW IS MARITRASH LADYBUG

MY BFF IS LADYBUG?

Adrien was thinking about how dense he was for not realizing his pRincEss was also hiS laDy

Mari: Sorry for not telling anyone

Alya: We get it, you were protecting us. Wait was that why you were always making awful excuses?

Mari: um... yeah?

Kim: Let's watch, it just got interesting.

**(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**

**Bubbler: And now, party time! (Kids cry.)**

**(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**

**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

**Ladybug: (to the kids) Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**

**Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**

**(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**

**Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**

**Class: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

**Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**

**Adrien: Nino?!**

Nino: So how do you recognize me but can't tell who Ladybug is?

Adrien: umm...

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

**Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**

**Bubbler: Let's get this party started!**

**(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**

**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! Hahahahahahahaha! (Fireworks are shot.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

Mylene: Hawkmoth is creeeepy

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**

**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

Mari (thinking): Wait, help him? And Adrien has Plagg... so Adrien must be... Chat Noir?

But for now, no one was questioning it

**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)**

**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**

**Ladybug: (to herself) It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**

**Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.**

**(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**

**(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**

**Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.**

**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

**Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**

**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

Adrien whispers to Nino: I thought you were my friend..

Nino: Sorry dude..

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

**Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**

**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?**

Alya: I'm pretty sure you shouldn't use your powers for jealousy..

Mari: Yeah...

Adrien: Well thanks for saving me from Chloe though

Mari blushes

**(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**

**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

**Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off.**

**(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: It was an emergency.**

**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**

**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.**

**(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)**

**Marinette: I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

**Marinette: Me too! (they hug)**

**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

Alya: Yikes, sorry for holding you back girl

Mari: It's fine, you didn't know

**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

**Alya: It's about Adrien.**

**Marinette: Okay.**

**Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**

**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec.**

**(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.)**

**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**

Adrien: You.. snuck into my house..

Mari: Umm..

Shadow: Just watch it

**Marinette: Ah, yes!**

**(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**

**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

**Ivan: None of your business.**

**Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**

**(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**

**Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**

Adrien didn't question the kiss but the rest of the class giggled and Marinette cringed

**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

**Alya: What'd you say?**

Alya: How did I not hear that...

**Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.**

**(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)**

**Marinette: No! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

**(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**

**Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

**(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**

**Bubbler: You will not bust up my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**

**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

YOU'RE CHAT NOIR?

IS THAT WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE?

YOU LIKE MARI?

Marinette blushed at that one but was still in complete shock

Mari: ...kitty..?

Adrien: Milady?

Mari: Wow, who knew you were sitting right in front of me this WHOLE time..

Adrien: We should talk..

They go into the ? ﾝﾒﾶ? ﾝﾒﾾ? ﾝﾒﾶ? back room i created with the power of ? ﾝﾓﾂ? ﾝﾑﾔ? ﾝﾓﾃ? ﾝﾓﾉ? ﾝﾑﾜ?

Mari: Sooo... you're Chat Noir

Adrien: And you're Ladybug..

Mari: So my crush is also my best friend, partner, and the guy I had to kiss? This is too much.

Adrien: Wait WHAT

Mari: Did I say that out loud...?

Adrien: So you like me?

Mari: Um.. yeah..

Adrien: I like you too. I've liked Marinette and Ladybug but ignored my feelings for Marinette because I thought you hated me..

Mari: WHAT? I could never hate you! You're the kindest, smartest, nicest, cutest, wait, I should stop.. I just couldn't talk around you because I had a huge crush on you..

Adrien: WAIT did you say we already kissed?

Mari: I was SAVING you during Dark Cupid.

Adrien: WOW, so I don't even get to remember our first kiss...

Mari: So what does this mean for us?

Adrien: Marinette, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?

Mari: I love you too! Of course I will!

But what they didn't know was that the entire class was watching from a window

*kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss* they chanted

Adrien and Marinette were leaning in to kiss when Chloe slammed open the door: This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

Mari: Well now the moment is ruined.

Adrien: I guess we should go back to the show

Shadow: HOW COULD YOU CHLOE! YOU RUINED MY SHIP! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED.

Chloe gets duct taped to her chair again.

Shadow: This will do for now but if you ruin my ship again I WILL kill you.

Chloe: xjnchsubaunxjcfguxvds

Alya: OKKK let's get back to the show! I wanna see how this ends!

Marinette: You've seen it in real life though...

Alya: This is cooler. PLAY IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to put here so
> 
> peace out ✌️


	4. E1: The Bubbler: Pt. 3

**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**

**Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

**Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.**

Alya: You can't tell me y'all don't have chemistry

Mari: I mean, I guess it comes with the Miraculous

Adrien: The Ladybug and Black Cat are like Yin and Yang, so it makes sense

Alya: And therefore, you belong together. Case closed.

*Mari and Adrien blushing*

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

**(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**

**Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

**Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

**Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

**Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

**Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

**Cat Noir: (talking to himself) Most adults do anyhow.**

Mari: Oh.. I didn't hear you say that.. I'm sorry

Adrien: It's fine, I'm over it..

**You must bring the adults back!**

**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

**Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

**Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

The class erupts in laughter

Nino: Is he always like this?

Mari: I'd be lying if I said no

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**

**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

Adrien: Oh, so you can make puns but I can't?

Mari: 1, That was NOT a pun, 2, that was actually good

Adrien: Mhm, sure

**Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

**Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**

**Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower.**

Max: But that shouldn't be physically possible...

Mari: It's magic, Max.

**Ladybug takes his hand.)**

**Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**

**Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**

**Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**

**Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

Adrien: PUN! THAT WAS A PUN!

Mari: At least it was good..

**Alya: (from the crowd) Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)**

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

**(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**

**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**

**Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**

Alya: Do you actually see that?

Mari: I mean, kinda.. It just points out what I can use

**Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**

**Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**

**Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**

**Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

Adrien: That's... disturbing..

Rose: Kinda scary

**Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**

**Gabriel: (on the intercom) Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

**Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)**

**Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage.**

Adrien: She didn't...

Mari: So that's what happened..

**She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.**

**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

Adrien: I CAN'T BELIEVE HER

Mari: I don't see it as her fault, your father told her to get something for you and she just happened to see it with limited time, o she did the best thing she could think of..

Adrien: That still doesn't justify stealing..

**Scene: Outside school.**

**Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?!**

**Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

**Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

**Adrien: (to Nino) Hey, dude.**

**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

Adrien: I- I'm so sorry Marinette... why didn't you tell me?

Mari: It's ok, and you'll see why in a second

**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

**Alya: (to Marinette) You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

Adrien: Wow- thank you.. no one has ever thought of me like that.. *hugs Marinette*

Mari: It's no big deal, I just wanted you to be happy..

**Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**

Mylene: Awww, that's such a cute ending..

Mari: Well what's next?

Shadow: Mr. Pigeon

Adrien: Oh god

Mari: oh no

Alya: what?

Mari: Half the time I was freaking out about the design contest

Adrien: And I had allergies

Alya: LETS WATCH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap
> 
> ill see you next time :)
> 
> peace out ✌️


	5. E2. M. Pigeon

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.**

**Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**

Rose: Oh! I remember this!

**: Derby hats? (Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)**

**Scene:** **. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.**

**Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby?! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'll probably make a total fool of myself at the event, most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

Adrien: I- give him a concussion?...

Alya: I have to deal with this every day. Good luck sunshine..

**: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**

**Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end. (Adrien walks over.)**

**: Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench) those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.**

**Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right?**

**Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**

**Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them.) go... upwards? Um, while stopping... I mean, uh-- uh, um, thanks?**

The class erupts in laughter

Adrien: Now I get why you said that

Marinette slides down in her seat

**Adrien: Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.)**

**Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win! (They cheer.)**

**: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi--**

**: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner. Hm!**

**Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water!**

**Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad!**

Adrien: Chloe...

Marinette: Now that I think about it, I never found out how it happened..

**Alya: (back at the bench; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time.**

**Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later. (She runs into a wall.) AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. (Marinette screams. Alya chuckles.)**

Marinette: Ouch..

Alix: Secret garden of inspiration?

Alya: You'll see

**Scene:** **. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.**

**: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their** **must be mine!**

**Scene:** **. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.**

**Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.**

**: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake!**

Kim: She has a point y'know

Tikki: Thank you

Marinette: TIKKI! Where have you been??

Tikki: With Plagg

Plagg: We were looking for food

Shadow: Oh, there's a table with food for you guys, cookies and camembert, you're welcome

Plagg: THANK YOU! You're my new favorite person

Adrien: PLAGG

Plagg: You'll be my favorite when you get me cheese

Tikki: Whatever Plagg, let's just let them watch

**Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty. (They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches. Marinette dodges one.)**

**: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day! Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.)**

**: Scram, you winged rats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? No! FEEDING! The pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!**

Sabrina cringes

Sabrina: He can be a little... harsh and unreasonable at times ( **anyways acab** )

**Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**

**Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You're banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)**

Sabrina: ouch..

**Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

**Tikki: What a unique character! He was like, a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**

**Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.)**

Adrien: My allergies were Tikki's fault??

Tikki, peeking her head in from another room: Sorry Adrien!

**Scene:** **. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.**

**Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening) the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my** **. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his** **.) Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?**

**(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)**

**(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, who sneaks behind Marinette, to take a picture of the design from her sketchpad.)**

**Marinette: (sketching) Yes! (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)**

Marinette: So that's what happened...

Adrien: Chloe! I can't believe you!

Chloe: Sorry...

Everyone was shocked at Chloe's apology but continued watching

**Tikki: Now that's a derby!**

**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**

**Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloé) We're so awesome.**

**Chloé: (coldly) We? (Chloé snatches the phone.)Sabrina: (with a small hurt look) Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we-- uh, you, going to make the hat?**

Chloe looked ashamed so no one said anything

**Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)**

**Scene:** **. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.**

**(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)**

**Tikki: What are you looking for?**

**Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

Adrien: NO! NO FEATHER!

**(Marinette runs back to the Trocadéro. The pigeons scatter, dropping feathers.)**

**Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes!**

Adrien: NO!  
Everyone laughed

**(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)**

**Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.)**

**(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.**

**Marinette: (impatiently) Come on! Can't we go any faster?**

**Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.) You'll need to get off the bus now.**

**Marinette: (startled by pigeons) Ah! Uh, this is weird.**

Alya: But surprisingly, not the weirdest thing we've seen in Paris

**(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)**

**: (from screen) Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern. (She touches her earpiece.) Yes, I've just been told that someone named "Mr. Pigeon" is making an announcement.**

**Mr. Pigeon: (from screen) Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! (pigeon noises)**

**(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)**

**Marinette: Paris needs us!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

Alya: I will NEVER get tired of watching that

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.**

**(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)**

**Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**

Alya: No kidding

**Cat Noir: (from a ledge above her) Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)**

**Ladybug: That's helpful.**

**Cat Noir: Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself) These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**

**Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**

**Cat Noir: Where are we gonna find him?**

**Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

**Scene:** **. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.**

**Cat Noir: (starts to whistle "La Marseillaise" and then starts to dance)**

Nino: Dude...

Adrien: What? Being Chat Noir let's me be who I want. No rules

Nino: And THAT's who you want to be??

The class laughed while Adrien flushed in embarrassment

**Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!**

**Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. (A pigeon watches him and flies back to Mr. Pigeon.)**

Alix: Natural...

**Mr. Pigeon: (to pigeon) Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off.)**

Adrien: I mean, it worked..

**(Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)**

**Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**

**(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)**

**Ladybug: What the- (Ladybug runs after them.)**

**(The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)**

**Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**

**Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

**Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. (The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)**

Adrien: Was that a pun m'lady?

Marinette: It was better than yours..

Kim: BURNNNN

**Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**

**Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? (A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them) Look!**

**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Turpy day. I'm so ruthless. (chuckles)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**

**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Your Miraculous. Give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still say you're sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!**

**Cat Noir:** **!**

**(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the bars of the cage. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him.)**

**Cat Noir: Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**

**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone.**

**(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Merry Christmas!**

**(A group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam the door at them but Ladybug and Cat Noir fall down the stairs.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!**

**Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet!**

**(More bird noises. He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)**

**Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity's revealed!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**

Adrien: PUN!!  
Marinette: But it was still better than yours..

Adrien: ugh

**Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)**

**: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger-- of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)**

**Cat Noir: (fidgeting) Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

**André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**

**Cat Noir: Uh...? Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert? (Mayor Bourgeois looks back at Ladybug. She shrugs.)**

**Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean.**

**Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency! (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)**

**: How do you like your Camembert?**

**Cat Noir: Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a plate.)**

**Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver plate)**

Chloe: Ugh he's so annoying

Adrien: I mean, you're not wrong.. I could've gotten back out there a lot faster if he hadn't kept interrupting me

**Cat Noir: Thanks!**

**(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg spirals out of the ring and lands on the bed)**

**: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle!**

Adrien: He's so dramatic

Marinette: But he's so cuteee

Adrien: You're lucky to have Tikki

**Adrien: You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and he removes the cloche from the plate to reveal the Camembert.)**

**Plagg: (gasps) Ah, my gooeyness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)**

**Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

**Scene:** **Hotel. Ladybug steps out of the elevator into a dining hall with large glass windows.**

**Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from up here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)**

**Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.**

**Ladybug: (entering) Let's go!**

**Scene: The** **. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.**

**Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon's keeping the park keepers he abducted.**

**Cat Noir: The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert.**

**Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**

**Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

**Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan.**

**(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**

Alix: My dear pigeon...

**(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)**

**Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**

**Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm!**

**(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon. He turns around.)**

**Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: Deedly-dee dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**

**Cat Noir: I'd be honored. (Mr. Pigeon hits both Cat Noir and then Ladybug back towards the cage.)**

**Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug:** **! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a** **) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them.)**

**(Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, uses the coin to get a bag of popcorn.)**

Alya: How does your yoyo do that? Is it like, infinite?

Marinette: Well yeah, it's magic. I've gotten good at using yoyos and normal ones have gotten boring.. What's the fun in non-infinite yoyos?

Adrien: I'm pretty sure my baton is infinite too

Max: But that's not physically possible..

Adrien: It's magic..

**Ladybug: Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: Yeah! (She throws the bag in the air. Cat Noir throws his staff, which bursts opens the bag.)**

Alya: So you just knew what she wanted you to do without her telling you?

Marinette: The miraculouses are yin and yang, 2 parts of a whole. We kinda have... telepathy?

The whole class: WHAT  
Marinette: Well, yeah. We can silently communicate. And because we've been partners for so long, I think we can do it in and out of the mask

Kim: So you can cheat on tests with each other???

Adrien: I've never even thought of that. We just figured out each others identities so we haven't tried that before

Shadow: I'll have to wipe your memories of this before you go back though because it would mess with the timeline. But, I can promise that you will get together eventually.

Marinette: I guess that makes sense. At least our identities will be safe.

Adrien: Let's just keep watching.

**Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! (The pigeons go after the popcorn landing on Mr. Pigeon.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: No! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward.)**

**(Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug uses Cat Noir's hand to break the bird call)**

Nino: ouch

**Ladybug: Yes!**

**Cat Noir: Ow! (Cat Noir holds the aching hand that Ladybug used to break the bird call. Mr. Pigeon faints. The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly.** **! (The bird call is fixed and Roger is returned to the Trocadéro. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)**

**Xavier: Huh? What happened? Where am I?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you! (His window closes.)**

Adrien: lol no.

**Scene:** **. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.**

**Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)''**

Alya: YOU DID ALL OF THAT AND FINISHED A HAT??

Marinette: Well, yeah. It's not like I had much of a choice

**Scene:** **. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.**

**Alya: Where is that girl?**

Alya: EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE NOW

**: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)**

**Gabriel: (from tablet) I'm here.**

**Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

**Gabriel: (from tablet) Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

**Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste! He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**

**Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya. Marinette lets out a sigh of relief.)**

**Alya: Where have you been?! You got your hat?**

**Marinette: Yep, here. (She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**

**Marinette: What?**

**Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.**

Chloe looks down, kind of ashamed at her past actions, so the class stays silent

**Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**

**Chloé: Uh, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

**Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

**Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

**Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**

Alya: YESSS I LOVE SASSY MARINETTE

Nino: We all do

**Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They turn.) Is this a joke?**

**Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)**

Marinette (quietly): wow..

Chloe: I'm sorry Marinette...

Marinette: it's fine, it's in the past now, but thank you for apologizing

**Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**

**Gabriel: Go ahead.**

**Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made-- from the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. (Chloé recoils) All done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about: I signed mine. (Chloé knocks over her derby hat stand. Everyone turns to look at it on the ground, and it shows Marinette's signature. Chloé runs out crying.)**

**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...**

**Adrien: Marinette. (Adrien puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder)**

Alya: just a friend? Just A Friend? JUST A FRIEND???!!!?!?!?

Nino: Alya... I think we can all agree Adrien was an oblivious idiot but that doesn't mean we should kill him

The class laughs while Adrien looks down nervously

**Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner. (She looks at Alya and gasps.)**

**Marinette: (bowing) Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign. (Adrien puts his hands over hers on the hat. She gasps and blushes.)**

**Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (Marinette is blushing. Adrien begins to put on the derby hat but he starts to sneeze.)**

**Adrien: A-achoo! (He wipes his nose with his hand.) Uh-- sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes)**

**Marinette: (She looks surprised, then smiles.)Gesundheit!**

**Adrien: (He sneezes again and waves.) Thanks. (Alya and Marinette look at each other.)**

**Marinette: Whoo hoo! (laughing)**

Alix: So, what's next?

Marinette: Looks like, oh god..

Alya: Stormy Weather?

Marinette: This is gonna be embarrassing..

Shadow: Well, not your best moments, but there ARE worse..

Marinette: ..what

Shadow: What was it? Molded together in the plasters of destiny? I couldn't even watch that because I was cringing too much..

Marinette: WHAT!!?? THAT'S ON HERE?? Oh nononono KILL ME NOW  
Shadow: It'll be ok. We'll figure it would when we get there. We have a while to go though

Marinette: ..ok

Alya: What is she talking about?

Marinette: You'll see.. Let's just start the next episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full episode, finally (i did this whole thing in class)
> 
> not really much to say so i'll see yall later
> 
> peace out ✌️


	6. E3. Stormy Weather

**Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

**_(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_ **

**Aurore: Hi!**

**Mireille:** **_(giggles)_ **

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

**_Scene:_ ** **_. Marinette is chasing Manon._ **

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

**_(Marinette falls on the sofa.)_ **

**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

**Manon:** **_(giggles)_ **

**Marinette: Huh?** **_(crashes with the table)_ ** **Ah! Nnnngh...**

**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah!** **_(giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)_ **

**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

**_(Marinette grabs her phone.)_ **

**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

**_(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)_ **

**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

**_(Tikki appears)_ **

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

Adrien: She has a point y'know

Marinette: Manon can be.. very difficult

**_(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)_ **

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

Chloe: Stalker much?

Alya: Hey, I was just at the park and saw him. If anyone's the stalker here it's Marinette..

Marinette: ALYA

**Alya: As we speak!**

**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

**Alya: The same thing as usual:** **_(imitates Marinette)_ ** **"I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

The class laughs

**Marinette: Stop it.**

**Manon: Uh, who's she?**

**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

**Alya: And who's she?**

**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon.** **_(Gasps)_ ** **Oh no! I can't go out!**

**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...**

Alya: Girl, you can be such a pushover

**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

**_(Manon runs off)_ **

**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!** **_(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)_ ** **Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

**Alya:** **_(Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm)_ ** **You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl! I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

Nino: There's no way she believed that

**Manon:** **_(laughs)_ ** **No, you're not! ...Are you?**

Nino: HOW

**_(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)_ **

**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

**Manon: Yay!**

**Marinette: Okay!**

**_Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen._ **

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

**_(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)_ **

**Alec: Mireille!**

**Aurore:** **_(Gasps)_ **

**_(Crowd cheers)_ **

**Alec:** **_(To Aurore)_ ** **Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

**Aurore: Ughh...** **_(leaves angrily)_ **

**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

Adrien: How does that guy still have a job? He's always so rude

Marinette: Yeah, that comment was unnecessary

**_Scene:_ ** **_._ **

**:** **_(his window opens)_ ** **The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.** **_(He turns a butterfly into an_ ** **_, and sends it out.)_ **

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator._ **

**Aurore:** **_(In the elevator)_ ** **I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--**

**_(The power suddenly goes down)_ **

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

**_(The akuma enters the elevator)_ **

**Aurore:** **_(swinging her parasol)_ ** **Ngh! Ah!** **_(opens the_ ** **_, and the akuma infects it)_ **

Marinette: Wait... she's trying to fight it

Adrien: So I guess fear was added to her anger...

Marinette: Giving her more negative emotions

Alya: So you guys are just casually finishing each other's sentences now?

Marinette: I mean

Adrien: it's kinda

Marinette: fun

Adrien: to

Marinette: have

Adrien: telepathy (a/n: idk if they rly have telepathy in canon but i'm pretty sure they can kinda communicate like that but i've read so much fanfic i don't remember)

The class was in shock

Alya: showoffs

**_(The power is up again)_ **

**Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as** **_my_ ** **weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the** **. Can you do that?**

**Aurore: Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl** **_really_ ** **is!**

Alix: ..my weather girl?.. HM sounds like a pedo

**_(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)_ **

**_Scene: The_ ** **_. Adrien is having a photoshoot._ **

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**

**Alya: Then what?**

**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Marinette: oh god... *hiding her face in embarrassment*

Adrien: i mean, that sounds a LOT better than my current life. But if you want that, we're getting a cat.

Marinette: no cat.

Adrien: but i want a kittyyyyy

Marinette: You are a kitty. Plus, we'll have Plagg

Adrien: But I want a cat who doesn't only eat cheese

Marinette: I'll consider it.

Adrien: YAY  
Alya: Alright lovebirds, let's keep watching the show

Adrien and Marinette blush after realizing everyone has been watching them.

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

**Marinette:** **_(giggles)_ **

**: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

Nino: Hunger?

Adrien: I dunno. He says a lot of stuff, mostly about spaghetti

**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

**Marinette: Okay, let's start over.** **_(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)_ **

**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.** **_(Puts Marinette's hand down)_ **

Marinette cringes at the screen again

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather._ **

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!** **_(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)_ **

**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien._ **

**Vincent:** **_(photographing Adrien)_ ** **Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti!**

Adrien: There's the spaghetti talk

**And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

**Manon:** **_(looks at balloons)_ ** **Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I!? ...Marinette? MARINETTE!!!**

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**

**Manon: Come on!**

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

**Manon:** **_(grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg)_ ** **No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: Hmmm...** **_(Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot)_ ** **I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

Adrien: Yeah, what about me *pouts*

Marinette rolls her eyes

**_Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name._ **

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

**_(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)_ **

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges._ **

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

**_(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)_ **

**Marinette: Aw...**

Alya: pushover..

**_(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling. Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_ **

**Stormy Weather: Ughhh!**

**Civilian: Here's another one!**

**Vincent:** **_(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired)_ ** **No, no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!** **_(runs to Alya)_ ** **You! I need an extra!**

**Alya: Who, me?**

**Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

**Alya: Uh... Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple.** **_(talks as if her tongue is swollen)_ ** **I know jutht** **_(just)_ ** **the perthon** **_(person)_ ** **you need! Hold that thought!** **_(She runs to Marinette.)_ **

Marinette: so that's what happened

Alya: You're welcome

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

**Marinette: What? Seriously?**

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

**Marinette: What?! No, I mean, yes? No!**

Adrien: Well, we haven't discussed that yet

Alya: LET'S JUST FINISH THE DAMN SHOW FIRST

Alix: I thought you were the biggest Adrienette shipper?

Alya: Duh, but the show's just getting interesting..

Alix: Fine, let's watch

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?!**

**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

**_(Alya is wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)_ **

**Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

**Manon: No way! Marinette's my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

**Manon: Yee-haw!**

Nino: You're kidding

Alya: What?

Nino: SHE REALLY BELIEVES YOU??

Alya: Of course. I'm an AMAZING actress

**Marinette: Huh?** **_(Sees Stormy Weather)_ **

**_(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)_ **

**Civilian: Run!**

**Marinette:** **_(Runs to a bench)_ ** **Time to transform!**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

**: Uh?** **_(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)_ ** **Plagg? Plagg!**

**: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

**_(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)_ **

**Plagg:** **_(Flies over to the Camembert)_ ** **For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.** **_(To Alya and Manon)_ ** **I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!**

**_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)_ **

**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

**Manon: How did you know my name?**

**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?** **_(Swings away)_ **

Alya: AND I BELIEVED YOU??

Marinette: I thought you were a reporter

Alya: I DIDN'T EVEN QUESTION IT!!

**_Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park._ **

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

Nino: Dude... that, was awful

**Stormy Weather: My name is** **_not_ ** **Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

**Cat Noir: Listen. I'm** **_feline_ ** **more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**

Marinette: ughhhh

**_(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!** **_(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)_ **

**_(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)_ **

**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

Adrien: And was that a pun, m'lady?

Marinette: Maybe, but it was good.

Adrien: You should work on your timing though

Marinette: Oh really? Watch what happens next

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered.** **_(kisses Ladybug's hand)_ **

**Ladybug: Huh?** **_(pushes Cat Noir back by his nose)_ ** **No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

Marinette: Talk about bad timing...

Adrien: ..let's just continue

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!** **_(She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and groan.)_ **

**_(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and he kissed her and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice. Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)_ **

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

**Stormy Weather: Black ice!** **_(She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)_ **

**Ladybug:** **_(catching Cat Noir)_ ** **Gotcha!**

**_(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)_ **

**Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

**Ladybug:** **_(she grabs Cat Noir by his tail)_ ** **Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

**_(Cat Noir pets his tail)_ **

**Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead.** **_(Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)_ **

Max: But that's... not physically possible..

Marinette: Magic, Max

**Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

**Stormy Weather: Not you again!** **_(Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)_ **

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Huh?** **_(Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)_ **

**_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Ow!**

**_(Cat Noir is mad at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head as Ladybug giggles.)_ **

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round._ **

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

**Manon:** **_(hears ice cracking)_ ** **What's that?**

**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha!** **_(chases Manon)_ **

**_(The ice cracks again)_ **

**Alya: Wanna hear a story?** **_(leads Manon under the merry-go-round)_ **

Mylene: I hope the poor girl isn't traumatized...

**_Scene: City_ **

**Hawk Moth:** **_(To Stormy Weather)_ ** **You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

**Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

Adrien: Ok, you started that one

Marinette: Fair enough..

**Stormy Weather** **_(from the cracked screen)_ ** **Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially** **_over!_ **

**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.** **_(he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug)_ **

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

Alya: You just... rejected seeing your crush... in a SWIMSUIT??

Marinette: Yes Alya, I'm aware

**Stormy Weather:** **_(from the screen)_ ** **Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

**Cat Noir:** **_(Sees a poster of Aurore)_ ** **Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

**Stormy Weather:** **_(from the screen)_ ** **In Stormy Weather's world, it's Winter Wonderland FOREVER!**

**_(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)_ **

**Ladybug: It's a recording!**

**_(Stormy Weather cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)_ **

**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

**_(Stormy Weather giggles.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!** **_(Ladybug trips and falls.)_ ** **Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

**Cat Noir:** **_(grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way)_ ** **No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon._ **

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"** **_(Manon laughs)_ ** **Then,** **_gluck!_ ** **She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.** **_(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round)_ ** **Hurry up, Ladybug...** **_(hugs Manon)_ **

Rose: awww

**_Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision._ **

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**

**Cat Noir: Duck!**

**_(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)_ **

**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**

**_(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)_ **

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!** **_(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_ **

**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

**Ladybug: We're just--** **_(sees Cat Noir holding her hand)_ **

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh...** **_(lets go of Ladybug)_ **

Alya: GIRL

Marinette: ...

Alya: You would've reacted SOO different if you knew it was Adrien

Marinette: no comment

**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy!** **!** **_(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a_ ** **_.)_ ** **A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

Adrien: Your puns are wonderful m'lady

Marinette: Again, a lot better than yours

Adrien: Meeowch m'lady.

Marinette: How many times have you used that one? It's getting repetitive

Adrien: I guess I just have to think of new ones... *cue evil smirk*

Marinette: uh oh

**Stormy Weather: Hail!** **_(A hailstorm appears)_ **

**_(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)_ **

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

**Ladybug:** **_(uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign)_ ** **See that sign over there? Check it out!**

**Cat Noir: All right.** **?** **_(to Stormy Weather)_ ** **Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

**_(The_ ** **_plays. Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. The_ ** **_plays. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol as Ladybug hears a screaming Stormy Weather. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)_ **

**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug.** **_(Breaks the parasol)_ **

**_(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)_ **

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** **_(She captures the akuma.)_ ** **Gotcha!** **_(She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.)_ ** **Bye bye, little butterfly.** **_(She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out)_ ** **!**

**_(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)_ **

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts._ **

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

**Firefighters: Yeah!**

**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

Marinette: Thanks for watching her Als

Alya: It was no problem girl

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore._ **

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**Hawk Moth: Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges._ **

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

**Manon: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Manon: I know what your secret is!**

Alya: She figured it out before me??

Marinette: Just watch

**Marinette:** **_(Shocked)_ ** **W-w-what secret?**

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

Alya: Oh

Chloe: You really thought you were so obvious a child figured you out?

Marinette: I was surprised too

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew!** **_(She hugs Manon)_ **

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

**Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel?** **_(Looks at Manon)_ **

**Manon: Haha!**

**Vincent:** **_(takes photos of Adrien with Manon)_ ** **Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

**Marinette: Ughhh...** **_(Alya pats her.)_ **

Marinette: Finally, it's over

Alya: It wasn't that bad

Marinette: I guess. What's next?

Adrien: Looks like... Timebreaker

Marinette: oh..

Adrien: What?

Marinette: oh right, you don't remember... you kinda... died?

Adrien: but we won, right?

Marinette: Well, yeah..

Adrien: Then it was worth it. And for the record, it will always be worth it.

Marinette: Why can't you just stop putting yourself in danger??

Marinette looked on the verge of tears

Adrien: Look, we will always win. But we need you to purify the akuma. Don't worry about me right now. Let's just watch the next episode..

Marinette: ...ok.. and thanks kitty

Adrien: anytime m'lady :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3894 words *wOwwWW*
> 
> still writing this in class
> 
> written on 9/2/20 (same day as E2 ) *prOductiVe*
> 
> not really sure what else to say so i'll see y'all soon
> 
> peace out ✌️


	7. E4. Timebreaker

**_Scene: & Boulangerie Patisserie. walks down the stairs and sees her mother._ **

**Sabine: Well? With or without?**

**Marinette: Uh, with?**

**Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?**

**Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom.**

**Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.**

Rose: 20 years? That's amazing!

 **Tom:** **_(off-camera)_ ** **Marinette! Could you have a minute, please?** **_(Marinette runs over to him)_ ** **Well?**

**Marinette: Well, what?**

**Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**

**Marinette: You look perfect, Dad. Uh, except for one thing.** **_(points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)_ **

**Tom: Uh? Thanks, sweetheart.** **_(runs off)_ **

Alya: So that's where you get your forgetfulness from!

Marinette rolls her eyes

 **Marinette:** **_(chuckles)_ ** **No problem Dad!** **_(later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)_ **

**Marinette: You're going to be late!**

**Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.**

**Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake.** **_(they leave and Marinette lets out)_ ** **Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?**

**Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.**

**Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework.** **_(Tikki chuckles)_ **

The class roars with laughter

**_Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette's parents sit down to eat._ **

**_(Tom notices someone and waves and waves back. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)_ **

Alix: Oh hey that's me

**Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?**

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris.** **_(he notices one of Alix's sneakers)_ ** **Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?.**

**Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.**

**_(she points to her cap)_ **

**Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.**

**Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.**

**Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday** **_(reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch)_ ** **This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.**

**Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.**

**Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was...** **_(opens the watch)_ ** **Ahead of his time.** **_(Alix gasps)_ **

Marinette: VERY ahead of his time

Alix: I never found out how he even got it

Alya: Am I missing something here?

Adrien: You'll find out soon

Shadow: It's in the 3rd season, the episode before Chat Blanc

Marinette: THAT'S AN EPISODE??

Shadow: Everything is an episode

Marinette: Can we just.. skip it?

Adrien: What's Chat Blanc?

Marinette: Can we talk for a minute? Alone?

Shadow: Sure

*in a sEcreT room* (a/n: im in the zone, making this more dramatic than it needs to be)

Shadow: I know this is hard, and it must be hard having that memory that you can't share. Use this to share it. Let others help you. Your memories will be wiped after this so the timeline doesn't get messed up so use this to relax.

Marinette: I.. I don't want Adrien to see that. How our love destroyed the world..

Shadow: Do you know how it happened?

Marinette: How what happened?

Shadow: How he got akumatized, how Paris ended up like that..

Marinette: Actually.. no. I haven't really thought of that..

Shadow: This episode will tell you. I think you should watch it. But, we still have another season to go before that, plus this season. You can think about it, but if you really don't want to, I can skip it.

Marinette: ..Maybe we should watch it

Shadow: I'm glad to hear that. Do you wanna go back and finish the episode?

Marinette: Yeah, let's go

Adrien: Hey you're back

Marinette: yeah

Chloe: ugh, finally we can keep watching

**Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.**

**Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you!** **_(The phone rings)_ **

**Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?**

**Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.**

**Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead.** **_(Alix stands up and grabs her cap)_ ** **Now, take good care of it.**

**_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is in her room doing homework._ **

**Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!**

**Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!**

**_(Tikki giggles)_ **

**_(The phone rings)_ **

**Marinette: Hey . What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course, I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes?! No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**

Alya: And that's Mari for you

Marinette smiles sheepishly

**Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!**

**Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**

Alya: That's what you were focused on?

Marinette sinks farther into her chair

**Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!**

**Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug.** **_(winks)_ ** **Tikki, spots on!**

**_(Marinette turns into Ladybug without her transformation sequence. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time, and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)_ **

**_Unknown_ ** **: Oh, that's beautiful!**

 **Adrien: Impressive, Marinette!** **_(winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)_ **

Alya: So loverboy, do you wink at all your "just a friends" like that?

Adrien: um..

**Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.**

**Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim.** **_(Everyone cheers her on.)_ ** **Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!**

**Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.**

**Alya:** **_(Laughs)_ ** **Is that a good thing?**

 **Marinette:** **_(laughs)_ **

**Max:** **_(pushes Kim and Alix away from each other)_ ** **Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year.**

**Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!**

**Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!**

**TomatoBoi: No more dares!**

**Max: On your marks, get set...**

**Alix: Hold up!** **_(Kim falls and the students laugh)_ **

**Kim: Forfeiting already?**

**Alix:** **_(Gives her watch to Alya)_ ** **Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.**

**Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta...**

**Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**

**Alya: But...** **_(gives the watch to Marinette)_ ** **Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!**

**Max: On your marks, get set... GO!**

**_(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)_ **

**Marinette: But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner!**

**_(Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)_ **

**Adrien: Need any help?**

**Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you** **_are_ ** **amazing.**

**Adrien: Uh?**

**Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands.**

Marinette: oh god...

**_(Everyone is cheering)_ **

**Max: Last lap!**

**Alya: Amazing at holding things?**

**Marinette:** **_(chatters)_ **

**Chloe:** **_Adrikins_ ** **, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?**

**Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

**Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

Marinette: She couldn't have been more wrong about that

Marinette, Alix, and Adrien laugh

Alya: Seriously, what are we missing?

Adrien: Should we tell them?

Nino: Tell ussss

Marinette: I guess, they are gonna find out sooner or later

Alya: WHAT. IS. IT.

Alix: It's a Miraculous

*class becomes chaotic*

Alya: WHAT?? WHICH MIRACULOUS

Marinette: Rabbit Miraculous in camo mode. You'll find out more in Timetagger

Alya: Ughhh fine

**_(Adrien is mad at Chloé for saying that and Marinette wants Chloé to give Alix's watch back to Adrien)_ **

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.** **_(Chloé opens the watch and she gasps)_ **

**_(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)_ **

Marinette: If the Miraculous Ladybugs hadn't fixed it...

Adrien: Then Bunnyx would've been screwed..

Marinette: And the Chat Blanc timeline would've actually happened and caused the end of the universe

Whole class: WHAT

Adrien: Wait, what was Chat Blanc?? And why don't I remember it?

Marinette: um.. It was an alternate timeline where you got akumatized and ended the world with a cataclysm so Bunnyx took me there and I had to de-evilize you and Paris was gloomy and underwater and the Eiffel Tower was broken and I saved you but you knew my identity so I had to time travel back and use my Miraculous Ladybug here instead so Bunnyx and I are the only ones who knew it happened...

Adrien: WHAT??????

Marinette: Yeah..

The whole class was still processing everything

Alya: Wait... who's Bunnyx?

Alix: Me in the future with the Miraculous

Adrien: why.. Why didn't you tell me?

Marinette: I couldn't.. I wasn't able to without messing up the timeline..

Adrien: Is that why you didn't want to watch it?

Marinette: yeah... but i do now

Shadow: If you want, you can watch it next to get it over with...

Marinette: yeah... that sounds like a good idea...

Adrien: let's finish this episode first

 **Alix: Yeah! Hahaha!** **_(she looks behind her and she gasps)_ **

**Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...**

**Alix:** **_(she skates to her broken watch)_ ** **Ugh! Did you do this?!**

**Alya: I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it. Hehe**

Alix: Wait... if everything you said happened, and I hadn't gotten akumatized to fix the watch, then CHLOE WOULD'VE ENDED THE UNIVERSE

Chloe: sorry...

**Alix: (in tears) My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!**

**Marinette: It was an accident!**

**Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.**

**Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.**

**Alix: (in tears) You're all to blame!** **_(Skates away angrily)_ **

**Marinette: Alix, wait!**

**Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?**

**Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki!** **_(She runs to Alix)_ **

Marinette: I was sooo wrong...

**_Scene: ._ **

**HM: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration.** **_(Turns a butterfly into an )_ ** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

**_Scene: Le Grand Paris. After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom._ **

**Butler Jean: Bon appetit.**

**_(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)_ **

**Tom:** **_(to Sabine)_ ** **It's Mrs. Chamack.** **_(picks up the phone)_ ** **Hello?**

**Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery.**

**Tom: Yes, I...**

**Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!**

**Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately.** **_(starts calling Marinette)_ **

**_Scene: The Trocadéro._ **

**Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?**

**Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!**

**Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.**

**Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, lemme know!** **_(Skates away)_ **

**Marinette:** **_(Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.)_ ** **Uh-oh, this can't be good.** **_(accepts call)_ ** **Hello, dad...**

**_(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)_ **

**Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return when the time is right.**

**Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.**

**Tom: Mrs. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.**

**Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!**

**Tom: She was listening to music.**

Alya: mmhm..

**_(Timebreaker skates towards the students)_ **

**Adrien: Run!**

**_(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)_ **

**Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!**

**Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!**

**Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?**

**Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you!** **_(Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)_ **

**Marinette:** **_(hiding)_ ** **We gotta transform, now!**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** **_(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_ **

Alix: HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT?

**_(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)_ **

**Marinette (Ladybug): Time out, Timebreaker!**

**Timebreaker: Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please!** **_(Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)_ **

Alix: oh.. my... god

**Rose: Okay.**

**Marinette (Ladybug): Noooo!**

**Timebreaker:** **_(steals Rose's energy)_ ** **Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself!** **_(Looks at her time meter)_ ** **One minute.**

 **Marinette (Ladybug): I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat?** **_(Swings away)_ **

**Adrien:** **_(Hidden behind a tree)_ ** **Time to transform!**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** **_(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_ **

**_(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she trips and Timebreaker steals Mylène's energy)_ **

**Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!**

**Adrien (Cat Noir):** **_(touches Timebreaker with his staff)_ ** **Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?**

**Timebreaker: Exactly!**

**Marinette (Ladybug): Don't let her touch you!**

**Adrien (Cat Noir):** **_(dodges Timebreaker)_ ** **Missed me! Just a second too late.**

 **Timebreaker:** **_(sees Alya)_ ** **He he he he!** **_(Skates towards her and steals her energy)_ **

**Marinette (Ladybug): Nooo!**

**Adrien (Cat Noir): Well, she wastes no time, does she?**

**Marinette (Ladybug):** **_(growls)_ ** **And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!**

**_(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy.)_ **

**Ivan: Ahhh!**

**Marinette (Ladybug):** **_(catches Timebreaker)_ ** **Keep your hands to yourself!** **_(Timebreaker snatches Ladybug and growls)_ **

**Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!**

**_(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)_ **

Marinette *turns towards Adrien*: STOP FUCKIUNBG SACRIFICIG YOURSELF FOR ME

Adrien: No ❤️

Alya: How did you do that???

Adrien: Do what?

Marinette: say an emoji??

Adrien: Like this 😺😹😸

Alya: WHAT

 **Marinette (Ladybug):** **_(yells)_ ** **Cat Noir! Noooo!**

**Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.**

**Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!**

**Timebreaker:** **_(grunts)_ ** **Uh...**

**Marinette (Ladybug): Go ahead and try!**

**_(Timebreaker brawls Ladybug. Ladybug throws away Timebreaker, but Hawk Moth sounds angry.)_ **

**Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!**

**(** **_Ladybug tries to grab Timebreaker. Timebreaker runs up with Ladybug and her appears._ ** **)**

**_Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)._ **

**_(Timebreaker and Ladybug goes back in time and she throws Ladybug away.)_ **

**Marinette (Ladybug): Wh-What... just happened?** **_(gets up. she sees everyone cheering.)_ ** **Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?**

**Chloé: Whatcha got there?**

**Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

**Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.**

**Timebreaker:** **_(annoyed)_ ** **My watch!!** **_(jumps up)_ **

**Marinette (Ladybug): Chloé! Put the watch down!**

**_(Timebreaker lands down, and sees them. Chloé exclaims and drops the watch and breaks it.)_ **

**Timebreaker: NOOOO!!** **_(Alix stops)_ ** **Ladybug! This time it's** **_your_ ** **fault!** **_(points accusingly at Ladybug)_ ** **I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!** **_(Alix sees her watch broken)_ **

**Alix: Ladybug...! It's all** **_Ladybug's fault!_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._ **

**Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say, double villain?** **_(Turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ ** **Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!**

**_Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)_ **

**Marinette (Ladybug): Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!** **_(Alix cries)_ **

**Adrien: Time to transform.**

**Marinette: Who are you?** **_(looks at Ladybug)_ **

**Marinette (Ladybug): Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.** **_(Marinette, angrily, looks at Ladybug)_ **

**Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She** **_is_ ** **you from the future!**

 **Marinette:** **_Crazy!_ **

**Marinette (Ladybug): Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!**

**Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...**

**Marinette (Ladybug): Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed.** **_(Marinette runs to the bakery)_ ** **How did I get myself into these crazy situations?** **_(The two Timebreakers meet each other)_ **

**Marinette (Ladybug):** **_(sees Cat Noir)_ ** **Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!**

**Adrien (Cat Noir): Which life? I've got nine.**

**Marinette (Ladybug): I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!**

**_(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)_ **

**Adrien (Cat Noir): Am I seeing double all of a sudden?**

**Marinette (Ladybug): Another thing I don't have time to explain.**

**Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!**

**Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!**

**Marinette (Ladybug): Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!**

**Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!**

**_(They start to fight.)_ **

**Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.**

**Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!**

**_(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)_ **

**_Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her._ **

**Ms. Chamack:** **_(on the phone)_ ** **Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.**

**Tom: It's all good.**

**Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait.** **_(closes the door)_ ** **Hahh...**

**Tikki: Mission accomplished.**

**Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** **_(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_ **

**_Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them._ **

**Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...**

**Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.**

**Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!**

**Adrien (Cat Noir): I thought we were chasing them!**

**_(The two Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)_ **

**Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**

**Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?**

**Ladybug 2: Thanks!**

**Adrien (Cat Noir): Uh... uh?**

**_(Cat Noir is surprised because there are two Ladybugs)_ **

**Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.**

**Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!**

**Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?**

Alya: You're... completing your own sentences...

Marinette: Well, we ARE the same person

**_(Cat Noir clasps his hands while he grins and he is amazed to see two Ladybugs)_ **

**Adrien (Cat Noir): Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**

**Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!**

**Timebreaker 2: I'm down.**

**Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**

**_(The Timebreakers skate away)_ **

**Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm!** **_(A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear)_ ** **Any ideas?**

**Adrien (Cat Noir): While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy us some time.**

**_(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)_ **

**Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Ladybug 2: Of course!**

Alya: but like... are you guys always thinking the same thing?

Marinette: I still have no idea how timelines work

 **Adrien (Cat Noir):** **_(hides behind a wall)_ ** **Cataclysm!** **_(he uses his Cataclysm to break the pillar)_ **

**Timebreakers: Huh?** **_(They skate back, and see Ladybug)_ **

**Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!**

**_(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)_ **

**Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop!**

**_(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)_ **

**Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**

**Marinette (Ladybug): Now!**

**_(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)_ **

**Ladybugs:** **_(break the skates; two akumas emerge)_ ** **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** **_(They catch the akuma.)_ ** **Gotcha!** **_(They release them.)_ ** **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** **_(Everything turns back to normal.)_ ** **Pound it!** **_(The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)_ **

**Alix: Huh?**

**Marinette (Ladybug): Here. I think this is yours?** **_(she gives Alix the watch)_ **

**Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.**

**Marinette (Ladybug): Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.**

**Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.**

**_(Cat Noir likes the idea of having two Ladybugs around)_ **

**Adrien (Cat Noir): I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.**

**Marinette (Ladybug): But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back.** **_(she swings away)_ **

The whole class laughs

**_(Cat Noir is disappointed but he hopes that Ladybug will love him just like he loves her)_ **

**Adrien (Cat Noir): Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.**

Adrien: and was i wrong?

Marinette: shut up

Adrien *smirks*: Make me...

Marinette *cOnfUsed-- oHHHH* *kisses him*

Alya: MY SHIP IS SAILINGGGGG

Shadow: MINE TOO

*cue confetti cannons*

Marinette: why is there confetti?

Alya: BECAUSE YOU FINALLY STOPPED BEING IDIOTS AND KISSEDDDDDDDDD

Adrien: umm.. Let's just finish the show

Marinette: Agreed. This got awkward

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present, or future... you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**

**_(His window closes)_ **

**_Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner._ **

**Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?**

**Tom: We sure did. Although, it** **_was_ ** **a close call.**

**Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.**

**Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!**

**Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.**

Alya: Yeah, right

 **Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her.** **_(winks)_ **

**_(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3684 words
> 
> written on: 9/3/20
> 
> give it a vote if you enjoyed :)
> 
> welp thats all 
> 
> peace out ✌️


	8. E5: Copycat: Part 1

Marinette: So what's next?

Alix: ...Copycat

Marinette and Adrien: oh god...

Alya: What?

Adrien: I... messed up in this episode...

Marinette: I bet I'll look worse

Nino: Let's just get this over with. 

**_Scene: . Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki._ **

**Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?**

**Mari: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**

**Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah— wuh,** **_(gets tongue-twisted and sticks her tongue out)_ ** **glah."**

The class laughs

Marinette: ...thanks Tikki

**Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him,** **_(She imagines that an image of Adrien appears in the clouds)_ ** **I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

**Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.**

Adrien: Kinky

Marinette: Says the one who runs around Paris in a black leather catsuit

The class laughs even harder

Adrien: I walked right into that one

**Marinette: Pretty much.**

**Tikki: There is a very simple solution, Marinette, it's called a cell phone. You just need his** **_number_ ** **.**

**Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number!**

**_(Marinette pulls out her phone to call Alya.)_ **

**_Scene: The . A crowd is gathered for the_ **

**_(Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with the giant statue covered with a sheet behind them)_ **

**André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.**

**Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.**

**André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.**

**_Scene:_ **

**Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag,** **_(gives Marinette a notepad)_ ** **so just stick to this script.**

**Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

Max: 89.7% of people sound unnatural when reading off a script

**Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?**

**Marinette:** **_(looks at the Alya's phone and the script)_ ** **Forget it! This is never gonna work!**

**Alya:** **_(taps the call button on her phone)_ ** **Too late. It's** **_dialing_ ** **.** **_(She jumps behind Marinette's chaise.)_ **

**_(Marinette gasps and panics while holding the cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)_ **

**Adrien's voice recorder: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Marinette: It's gone to voicemail!**

**Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!**

**Marinette: Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm...** **_(chuckles)_ ** **Callmeseeyoulater,bye!** **_(throws the phone onto the chaise)_ **

**_(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)_ **

**Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

Marinette sinks in her chair in embarrassment while the class tries to stifle their laughter

Adrien: Wait... I never got that voicemail...

Marinette: ugh.. You'll see

**Automated voice:** **_(from phone)_ ** **If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

**Marinette:** **_(gasps)_ **

**Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

**_(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)_ **

**Automated voice:** **_(from phone)_ ** **Message saved. Goodbye.**

Alix: Of course that's your luck

**_(Marinette screams, before she collapses on the chaise)_ **

**Alya: It's not as bad as you think.**

**Marinette: Hmm?**

**Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you were gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way: no more secrets!**

**Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.**

**Alya: Big deal!**

**Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

Marinette: And I'm dead

Adrien: But you're too pretty to die!

Marinette turns crimson as the class giggles

**Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...**

**_(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)_ **

Marinette: OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! WHY IS THIS SHOW OUT TO GET ME

Angry Marinette is too much to handle so the class doesn't say anything

**Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

**Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?**

**_(Marinette giggles)_ **

**_Scene: . Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert._ **

**Plagg:** **_(Adrien's phone vibrates.)_ ** **Ahhhhh!**

**Automated voice:** **_(from phone)_ ** **You have 1 new message.** **_(Plagg shuts it off.)_ **

**_(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)_ **

**Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back.** **_(He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.)_ ** **Plagg, you pig!**

**Plagg: You have 1 new message.** **_(burps)_ **

**Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg!** **_(His ring flashes.)_ **

Marinette: Thank god for that akuma..

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir._ **

**Cat Noir:** **_(leaping over a building)_ ** **Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha!** **_(lands in front of the statue)_ ** **Hey, everybody!**

**_(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)_ **

**Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!**

**Marinette: Me too.**

**Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

**Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

Alya: HOW DID I NOT CATCH THAT BEFORE

**Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?**

**Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

**Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!**

**Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!**

**Alya: You sure?**

**Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.**

**Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

**Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

**Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.**

**Tikki: But it** **_is_ ** **a ceremony in your honor.**

**Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin._ **

**Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.**

**Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

**Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...**

**_(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)_ **

Marinette: Adrien... what did you do?

Adrien: DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Your thing was probably worse...

Marinette groaned into her hands

**André: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

**Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...**

**_Scene: . Fencing class continues on._ **

**Marinette: ...I'm there!** **_(sees all the lockers)_ **

**Tikki: Oh boy.**

**Marinette: Which one's his?**

**Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

**Marinette: Nice, Tikki!** **_(She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against each locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)_ **

Chloe: Stalker much?...

Marinette: Can't argue with that...

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin._ **

**Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil.** **_(unveiling the statues)_ ** **Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?**

**_(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)_ **

**_Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone._ **

**Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!**

**Marinette: Here it is!** **_(She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.)_ ** **Gah! It's locked!**

**Tikki:** **_(She phases through the locker and opens it.)_ ** **Ta-dah!**

Plagg: Wow Tik, I thought you were the responsible one!

Tikki: Hey, I have to help my chosens

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony has just ended._ **

**Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

**Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

Marinette: aw..

Adrien quietly growled

**Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?**

The whole class: WHAT??

Marinette: Is- is that how he got akumatized?

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly (as he does): sorry..

**Théo: Really?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this.** **_(crosses his fingers)_ **

Marinette: WHAT

**Théo:** **_(growls; walks away angrily)_ ** **What does Ladybug see in him?**

**_Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone._ **

**Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!**

**Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!**

**Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!**

**_(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)_ **

**Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.**

**_(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)_ **

**_Scene:_ **

**Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take** **_love_ ** **seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her!** **_I_ ** **do!**

**_Scene:_ **

**Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster.** **_(turns a butterfly into an )_ ** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**_Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the in Théo's hands._ **

**Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.**

**Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr.** **_(Théo turns into Copycat)_ **

**_Scene: . Adrien is looking for his phone._ **

**Adrien: Ugh, where is it?** **_(he looks angry at Plagg)_ **

**Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!**

Plagg: Phones don't taste as good as cheese

**_(Adrien grabs the house phone so he calls his cellphone)_ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room_ **

**Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this—** **_(The phone rings.)_ ** **Home?** **_(Marinette scrambles away from the phone)_ ** **It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it?** **_(Drawings appear on screen, depicting what Marinette describes)_ ** **He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien!** **_(She collapses on the bed)_ **

Alya: You need to get your priorities in order girl

Adrien: Hey. I'm important!

**Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.**

Alya: Tikki gets it

Adrien: But I'm important too!

**Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette** **_and_ ** **being Ladybug.**

**_Scene: Adrien's room_ **

**Adrien's Voicemail: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym.** **_(He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)_ **

**_Scene: The . Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall._ **

**Copycat:** **_(humming)_ **

**_(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)_ **

**Copycat:** **_(stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa)_ ** **Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

**Civilian 1: Hey!** **_(A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)_ **

**Civilian 2: I gotta get this on camera!**

**_Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur._ **

**Nadja:** **_(from the radio)_ ** **And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.**

**Copycat:** **_(on video)_ ** **This painting is the cat's meow.** **_(He runs away with the painting.)_ **

**Adrien:** **_(shocked)_ ** **Cat's meow?** **_(gets out of the car)_ ** **Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!**

Marinette: You would make that pun

Adrien: My puns are meow-velous m'ady

Marinette: No ❤️

**_(Adrien runs into the school to transform. Cat Noir then jumps off the building to investigate the scene.)_ **

**Nadja:** **_(From the radio inside the car)_ ** **Thanks, now for your weather.**

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip._ **

**Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.**

**Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took off those silly mittens.**

**Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way.** **_(Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)_ **

Adrien: You... you thought I would fingerprint my phone??

Marinette: Hey, I wasn't taking any chances

**Alya: Problem fixed?**

**Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

**Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

**Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.**

**Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.**

**Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?**

**Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.**

**Marinette: 'Kay.** **_(She ends the call.)_ ** **Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief.** **_(takes goggles and mittens off)_ ** **Time to transform!**

Adrien: aw, thanks Bugaboo.

**_[Transformation Sequence)_ **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** **_(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is part 1, part 2 is coming out soon
> 
> Written on 9.12.20
> 
> Word count: 2250
> 
> Peace out ✌️


	9. E5: Copycat: Part 2

_**Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.** _

**Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Cat Noir!**

_**(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)** _

**Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

Marinette: mmhm.. You have other animal instincts too... specifically... cat

Adrien: Hey! We promised not to talk about that!

Alya: What?

Marinette: You'll see

**Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.**

_**(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)** _

**Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than** _ **that**_ **guy.**

**Roger:** _ **(speaking into walkie-talkie)**_ **Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

_**(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)** _

**Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.**

**Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there—**

**Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.**

Sabrina cringed

Sabrina: That's... rude..

**Ladybug: Hmph!**

_**(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)** _

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat!** _**(He knocks his way through the police)** _

**Officer:** _ **(through walkie-talkie to Roger)**_ **Cat Noir is getting away!**

_**(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)** _

**Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?**

**Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**

Alya: TRUE

_**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)** _

**Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?**

**Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?**

**Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!**

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to—**

_**(The police helicopter arrives)** _

**Cat Noir: Wha!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Police:** _ **(through megaphone)**_ **Give yourself up, Cat Noir!**

**Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

**Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts.** _**(She swings away.)** _

The whole class laughed

Adrien: Petty-bug

Alya: Pettynette

Nino: Nah dudette, that's savagenette

The class laughed again while Marinette turned red

_**(Cat Noir arrives at a subway and the police trapped one end of the stairs, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs while he whistles.)** _

**Police: Come on, let's get him!**

**Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized.** _**(eats his Camembert)** _

_**(Adrien holds Théo's lollipop stick)** _

**Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?**

Marinette: Yours or his?

Adrien: I know I messed up, but you can't talk based on everything you've done

Marinette: HEY!

**Plagg: Yours or his?**

**Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

_**Scene: Outside Théo's studio.** _

**Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.**

_**(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)** _

**Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?**

**Cat Noir: I found his den.**

**Ladybug: Who?**

**Cat Noir: My Copycat.**

**Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

**Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.**

**Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.**

**Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.**

Marinette: And how did that go for you?

Adrien: ok, so I misjudged...

**Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat!** _**(She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)** _

_**Scene: Théo's studio.** _

**Cat Noir:** _ **(reading a note)**_ **Cat's in the bag?**

_**(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)** _

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

_**(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)** _

**Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.**

_**(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)** _

**Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or** _ **my**_ **one?**

_**(The staff starts ringing)** _

**Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop.**

**Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.**

**Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap!** _**(Copycat ends the call.)** _

**Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.**

**Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.**

**Copycat: I know you well too.** _ **(looking at his akumatized photo)**_ **And from now on, she'll love me, not you!**

**Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!**

**Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

_**(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)** _

**Copycat: Huh?**

**Cat Noir: Ha ha!**

**Copycat: There you are.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!**

Marinette: wow

Alya: How did you figure out who was who?

Marinette: You'll see

Alya: UGH I HATE THAT PHRASE

**Cat Noir: That's because I am me!**

**Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

**Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.**

_**(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)** _

**Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

**Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

**Cat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.**

**Ladybug: Uhh...**

**Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?**

**Ladybug:** _ **(To Copycat)**_ **I hope you didn't tell him about us.**

**Copycat: What?**

**Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?**

Alya: You did?

**Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!**

**Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!**

**Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

**Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.**

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

**Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Do it now, take his Miraculous!**

**Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! !** _ **(A appears.)**_ **A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

Alix: How do you think on your feet like that?

Mari: I... I guess I just do

_**(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)** _

**Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.**

**Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

**Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.**

**Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.**

_**(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)** _

**Ladybug: He's pretty good.**

**Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!**

**Copycat: I told you I was better than him.**

**Ladybug:** _ **(takes Cat Noir's staff)**_ **But I'm better than both of you!** _ **(gives the staff to Cat Noir)**_

Adrien: You're not wrong

Mari: No, we're partners, equals

_**(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)** _

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

**Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!**

**Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left?**

_**(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad left, while Copycat refuses to show his and his ring has three pads disappear at the same time.)** _

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!**

**Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight.** _**(meows)** _

_**(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod while Cat Noir used his feet to prevent Copycat from attacking and Cat Noir blinks and he unzips the pocket that has the photo .)** _

**Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!**

_**(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it to release the akuma.)** _

Max: How... that shouldn't be physically possible..

Adrien: It's magic...

Marinette: I gave you a miraculous, I thought you'd get it

Alya: Wait, when? I didn't see

Marinette: Startrain, the horse miraculous

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(turns akuma into a butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. !** _ **(Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)**_

**Ladybug: Nice catch!**

**Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

**Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.**

Marinette: oh...

_**(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)** _

**Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed.** _ **(under his breath, as he leaves)**_ **That makes two of us.**

Marinette: I didn't hear that, I'm sorry

Adrien: It's ok, what matters is that we're together now

**Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.**

**Théo: Can you autograph it for me?**

**Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.**

**Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

Marinette: oh...

_**Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car.** _

**Adrien: Didn't find it.**

_**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya.** _

**Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

_**(Marinette presses 2.)** _

**Automated voice: Your message has been erased.**

**Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.**

Adrien: I don't remember that?

Alya: Because it didn't happen

**Alya: That's my girl.**

_**Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.** _

**Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

**Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice.**

**Alya: Do it now!**

_**(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)** _

**Adrien: Huh? What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times!**

Adrien: ohhhh

**Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.**

**Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?**

**Nino: Sure thing!**

_**(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)** _

**Marinette: Yay!**

Marinette: Ok, the ending is an exaggeration, I mean I felt like doing that, but that didn't happen.

Alya: Anyway, what's next?

Marinette: ...The Pharoh

Alya: Ohhh... this will probably help make it make more sense

Marinette: right... I couldn't explain much

Chloe: Well let's watch it already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's copycat
> 
> It deletes some of the names when transferring from Google Docs so if it does, just comment on that line and I'll fix it
> 
> 1741 words
> 
> see u soon
> 
> peace out ✌️


	10. E6: The Pharaoh: Part 1

**_Scene:_ ** **_. A video of_ ** **_in Paris is being viewed._ **

**Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog.** **_(Helicopter noises)_ ** **Huh? What is that?** **_(Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a_ ** **_.)_ ** **. Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride.** **_(Alya runs over and picks up the book.)_ ** **Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this** **_very_ ** **same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student,** **_(zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which_ ** **_is watching the video from)_ ** **in real life? Whoa!**

Alya: I WAS RIGHT!!

**Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

**Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

**Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

**Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from.** **_(Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.)_ ** **This will show you why.**

**Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

Alya: That's what I asked you

**Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**

**Marinette: At the museum?**

**Tikki: You'll see!**

Alya: So you didn't know what we were looking for either??

Marinette: Nope!

**Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

**Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .**

**_Scene:_ ** **_. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum._ **

**Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**

**Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

**Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself--**

**Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.**

Kim: Wowww

Marinette: I tried

 **Alya:** **_(elbows Marinette)_ ** **Hmm, yesterday** **_somebody_ ** **didn't have their textbook in class.**

 **Marinette:** **_(worried)_ ** **Uh-- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

Alya:...and I believed you?

 **Alya: Hmm...** **_(chuckles)_ ** **Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

 **_(_ ** **_runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His_ ** **_falls, and he picks it up.)_ **

**Jalil: It's not broken!**

**Alya:** **_(annoyed)_ ** **Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.**

Alix: Yikes... that's my brother

 **Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too?** **_(looks up)_ ** **Dad!**

**Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

**Marinette: Well, uh...** **_(She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.)_ ** **Yeah, it's over there.** **_(She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)_ **

**_Scene:_ ** **_._ ** **_is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier._ **

**Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this** **_very_ ** **same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

**Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

**: Don't you think you know her then?** **_(eats his cheese)_ ** **Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

**Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

**Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**

**Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

**_Scene:_ ** **_. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition._ **

**Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

**Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then...** **_(under her breath)_ ** **for you** **_or_ ** **me.**

Alya: Some reporter I am, I didn't even hear that!

Marinette: I said it quietly for a reason

**(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

**Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics.** **_(He pushes Marinette aside.)_ ** **Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

**Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

**Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**

**Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

**Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

**Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

**Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

**Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

**Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!** **_(He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)_ **

**_Scene:_ ** **_._ **

**HM: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality.** **_(turns a butterfly into an_ ** **_)_ ** **Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

**_Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols._ **

**Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**

**_(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)_ **

**Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

**Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

**_Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his_ ** **_._ **

**Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**

**Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!** **_(Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)_ **

**_Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus._ **

**Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**

**Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt.** **_(She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)_ **

Alya: Why didn't you let me open the book?

Marinette:... my name was in there

The whole class laughs

Alya: WHAT?? AND I MISSED THAT??

Marinette: yep

 **Marinette: Look closely! It is in there.** **_(sees the Pharaoh)_ ** **Huh?**

 **Museum employee:** **_(blows a whistle)_ ** **Hey, you!**

 **The Pharaoh: Thoth, give me time!** **_(His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)_ **

**Marinette: Alya, hide!**

**The Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster!** **_(The bubbles fly out of the room.)_ **

**_(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)_ **

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** **_(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_ **

**Alya:** **_(whispering, recording a video on her phone)_ ** **OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**

Marinette: Nope

**_The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked._ **

**Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

Alya: He's right sunshine, you only have like 4 different faces

Adrien: HEY!!

**Adrien: Time to transform!**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** **_(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)_ **

**_Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus._ **

**_(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)_ **

**Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

**The Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

**Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

**Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!** **_(Ladybug shoos her.)_ ** **Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

Marinette: I was telling you to leave before you get hurt!

Alya: oh

**_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)_ **

**The Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** **_(His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)_ **

**Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me!** **_(He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)_ **

**The Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin!** **_(laughs)_ **

**Alya:** **_(recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin)_ ** **This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!** **_(sees the Pharaoh standing over her)_ ** **Hiya!**

Alix: Hecka

Kim: Hecka

Nino: Hecka

Marinette: Hecka

Alya: Hey, I had to keep it 1000% clean for the Ladyblog

 **The Pharaoh:** **_(Places his hands on Alya's face)_ ** **Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!** **_(He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)_ **

**Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**

**Ladybug:** **_(sighs)_ ** **Seriously?!** **_(throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh)_ ** **Let her go!**

**Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

**The Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are.** **_(He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)_ **

**Alya:** **_(slightly nervous)_ ** **And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

**Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

**Ladybug: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

Alya: Well you're not wrong

 **Cat Noir:** **!** **_(uses his Cataclysm to break the bars)_ ** **How are we gonna find them?**

 **Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog!** **_(Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)_ **

**Alya:** **_(from video)_ ** **Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

 **Cat Noir:** **_(his Miraculous blinks)_ ** **Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

 **Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him.** **_(They run separate ways)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram: sunshine.agreste
> 
> 1846 words 
> 
> Peace out ✌️


	11. E6:The Pharaoh: Part 2

**_(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)_ **

**Alya: Hey!**

**The Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies!** **_(His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.)_ ** **Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

**Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop!** **_(She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.)_ ** **Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

Nino: Someday, someday an akuma is gonna get you

Marinette: It really is dangerous

Alya: I know... that was stupid

**The Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

**Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

**The Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**

**Alya: Offering. What offering?**

**The Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

**Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

**The Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

**Alya: Say what?!**

**The Pharaoh:** **_(laughs)_ **

**_(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)_ **

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya!** **_(Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.)_ ** **Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles!** **_(Outside view; her voice is in slow motion)_ ** **_"I've got to get out of this!"_ **

Marinette: Ugh that was annoying

**Alya:** **_(from video)_ ** **Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out** **_I'm_ ** **the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya.** **_(Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion)_ ** **_"I'm nearly there!"_ **

Alya: Yeah, right

**_(Cut to Adrien checking his cellphone and Plagg is eating camembert at the Louvre.)_ **

**Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?** **_(Adrien is mad at Plagg)_ **

**Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** **_(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)_ **

**_(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)_ **

**Ladybug: Whoa!** **_(Cat Noir catches her)_ **

**Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

Marinette: Not like I had a choice...

**Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that** **_poor_ ** **girl!**

**_(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)_ **

**Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.**

**_(They reach the roof.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Over there!**

**_Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin._ **

**Alya:** **_(sees a figure in the papyrus)_ ** **Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

**The Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

Marinette: So that's why Tikki sent me there

**Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

**_(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)_ **

**Ladybug: Everyone** **_does_ ** **have a past they can learn from.**

**Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

**Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!**

The class laughed while Adrien pouted

**The Pharaoh:** **_(starting the ritual)_ ** **Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!** **_(The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.)_ ** **I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

**Alya:** **_(as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid)_ ** **Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

**Cat Noir: What should we do?**

**Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

**Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

**Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us!** **_(winks)_ **

Alya: mmhm

**Cat Noir: Sure.**

**_(Ladybug swings away.)_ **

**Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

Marinette: I mean,,,

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

**Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

**Alya: Cat Noir!**

**The Pharaoh: Seize him!** **_(The mummies run after him.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go?** **_(He jumps between lamps.)_ **

**The Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**

**_(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)_ **

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**The Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

**Alya:** **_(recording)_ ** **Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

**Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until--**

**Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

**Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

Alya: You're welcome

**Alya:** **_(sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug)_ ** **Ahhh!**

**_(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)_ **

**Alya: Way to go, Ladybug!** **_(The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.)_ ** **No!** **_(Ladybug catches the phone.)_ **

**The Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

**Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

**The Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

**_(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)_ **

**Cat Noir: What the?** **_(He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)_ **

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

**_(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)_ **

**Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

**The Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies!** **_(He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)_ **

**The Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!** **_(He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)_ **

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

**_(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)_ **

**The Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** **_(He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)_ **

**The Pharaoh:** **_(grabs the pendant)_ ** **It's over.**

**Alya:** **_(coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness)_ ** **Ladybug, save me!**

**The Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to** **_me_ ** **!**

**Ladybug:** **!** **_(a_ ** **_appears.)_ ** **A Ladybug outfit?**

**Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

**_(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)_ **

**Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

**Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

Nino: she... she just saved you

Alya: SHE SAID I WASN'T A GOOD SACRIFICE!

**The Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

**Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice** **_me_ ** **instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

Alya: You're not 5,000 years old, are you??

Marinette: Maybe, maybe not...

**The Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal.** **_(He takes Ladybug's hand.)_ ** **Horus, give me wings!** **_(He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)_ **

**Alya: Seriously?** **_(The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.)_ ** **Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

**HM: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

**Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh...** **_(She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.)_ ** **You want my Miraculous? Go get it!** **_(throws the fake earrings)_ **

**Hawk Moth: Get it!**

**_(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)_ **

**The Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

Adrien: Duh, you didn't even detransform

Alya: How did he miss that?

**Ladybug:** **_(She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.)_ ** **No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** **_(catches the akuma)_ ** **Gotcha!** **_(turns the akuma into a normal butterfly)_ ** **Bye bye, little butterfly.** **! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**

**Jalil: What happened?**

**_(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)_ **

**Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**

**Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!** **_(swings away)_ **

Alya: mmhm

**Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

**Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.**

**_(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)_ **

**Alya:** **_(laughs)_ **

**_Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette._ **

**Alya: Where have you been?**

**Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

Alya: AND I BELIEVED THAT??

Marinette: well it was a decent excuse

**Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

**Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**

Adrien: you overplayed that

Mari: I had to sell it!

**Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

**Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**

**_(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)_ **

**Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**

**Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

**Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone!** **_(Marinette giggles to herself.)_ **

Alya: I WAS AN IDIOT!!

Marinette: no arguments here...

**Hawk Moth:** **_(from his lair)_ ** **You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

**'** **_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki._ **

**Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**

**Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

**Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

**Tikki: What do you think?**

**Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

**Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

Alya: WHAT

**Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

**Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

**Marinette: That's what I thought.**

**Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Tikki: Yes.**

**(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

**Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

**Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

Nino: That was a good episode

Alya: ...I was almost sacrificed

Nino: But you didn't die

Alya: Whatever, what's the next one??

Marinette: Lady Wifi

Alya: OOO I wanna see this 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm gonna do the next part now to post soon
> 
> see y'all soon
> 
> peace out ✌️
> 
> (1802 words)


	12. E7: Lady Wifi: Part 1

**_Scene:_ ** **_. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cutout and puts it over the student's faces_ **

**Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment.** **_(Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.)_ ** **Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**

Marinette: Nope, I was fighting akumas

Alya: You guys should be getting payed. You have to miss so much school

Adrien: Tell me about it

**: Uh, I don't know, miss.** **_(The bell rings.)_ **

**Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire.** **_(gives two to Alya)_ ** **See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

**_Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead._ **

**:** **_(recording)_ ** **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

Adrien: Ugh your voicemail is so cutee

Marinette blushed and rolled her eye

**_Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette._ **

**Alya: Marinette?**

**_Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees_ ** **_and_ ** **_._ **

**Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere?** **_(Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)_ **

**_(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)_ **

**Alya:** **_(whispering)_ ** **Chloé's Ladybug?**

Marinette: So that's what happened

Alya: But why did you have a Ladybug costume?

Chloe: uhh...

**_Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her._ **

**Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk.** **_(sees Nino)_ ** **Nino, wait!**

**: Yeah?**

**Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**

**Nino: So--** **_(Alya shushes him)_ **

**_(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)_ **

**Marinette:** **_(recording)_ ** **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

**Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**

**Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**

Nino: So close, but so far..

**_(Phone rings)_ **

**: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**

**_(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)_ **

**Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!** **_(whispers to Nino)_ ** **Chloé.**

**Nino:** **_(laughs)_ ** **Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

**Alya: I am** **_so_ ** **_not!_ ** **You'll see!**

Nino: So...

Alya: Oh shut up!

**_Scene:_ ** **_. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette._ **

**: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!**

**Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**

Adrien laughed and Marinette turned red

Alya: Priorities girl, priorities..

**Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**

**Marinette:** **_(laughs)_ ** **You don't have any toes!**

**_(Marinette enters the bakery.)_ **

**Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Hey mom...**

**Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!**

Alya: So close, but so far...

**Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow.** **_(Sabine kisses her.)_ **

**_Scene:_ ** **_. Marinette does homework._ **

**Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework?** **_(sees a sticky note)_ ** **What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?**

**Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**

**Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight.**

Alya: well you're not wrong...

**Tikki: But just in case...**

**Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.**

**_(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)_ **

**Marinette: Dang. No signal.**

**_(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.)_ **

**Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

**_Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including_ ** **_and_ ** **_._ **

**: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**

Chloe: yikes...

**Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.**

**Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**

**Nino: Can you prove it?**

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up._ **

**Tikki: Uh... what time is it?**

**Marinette: Uhh, school starts in...** **_(checks her phone)_ ** **An hour ago?!**

Alya: Of course

**_Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino._ **

**Alya: Now don't mess up your lines.** **_(She pushes Nino to the lockers.)_ **

**Nino:** **_(sees Chloé)_ ** **Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!**

Marinette: Are you serious??

**Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**

**Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.**

**Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.**

**_(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)_ **

**: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**

**Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!** **_(Kim steals Alya's phone.)_ **

Kim: Sorry Alya

**Alya: Hey! Give it back!**

**Chloé:** **_(sees the photo)_ ** **Who's the little liar now?**

**_Scene:_ ** **_._ **

**Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**

**Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**

**: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.**

**Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**

**Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**

**Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**

**Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!** **_(cries)_ **

**Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.**

**Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**

**Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.**

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.**

**Chloé: I'm not sure that my** **would share your point of view.** **_(prepares to call her father)_ **

Marinette: wow

Chloe (mumbling): sorry Alya

Alya: Oh- um- thanks?

**Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...**

**_(Chloé starts calling her father.)_ **

**Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.**

**Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**

**Mr. Damocles:** **_(looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs)_ ** **The school blog is hereby suspended as well.**

**Alya:** **_(looks at Chloé angrily)_ ** **She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

**_Scene:_ ** **_._ **

**: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas.** **_(turns a butterfly into an_ ** **_)_ ** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door._ **

**Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**

**_(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)_ **

**Marinette:** **_(from phone)_ ** **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!**

**_(The akuma phases into her_ ** **_, evilizing her.)_ **

**Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.**

**Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!** **_(turns into Lady Wifi)_ **

**_Scene:_ ** **_. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino._ **

**Marinette:** **_(taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers)_ ** **Where is she?**

**Nino: She's been suspended...**

**Marinette: What?!**

**Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?**

**Marinette: Sorry...** **_(whispers to Nino)_ ** **What happened to her?**

**Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**

**Marinette:** **_(yells)_ ** **WHAT?!?**

**Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!**

**_(Marinette takes her bag and she leaves the classroom)_ **

**:** **_(He whispers to Nino)_ ** **What are you talking about?**

**Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**

**_(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks at him and he is confused then he turns his head towards his tablet)_ **

Adrien: That wink REALLY confused me

**Marinette:** **_(she arrives at the principal's office)_ ** **Mr. Damocles?** **_(she opens the door)_ ** **Sir?** **_(She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.)_ ** **Huh?!**

**_(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)_ **

**Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**

**Mr. Damocles:** **_(feeling ashamed)_ ** **Uh... yes, it is.**

**Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**

**_(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)_ **

**Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**

**Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**

**Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

**_[ Transformation Sequence ]_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 9.25
> 
> The NY Special is coming out today!
> 
> Posted on Wattpad same day, prob not on Ao3 or FF.net
> 
> peace out ✌️


	13. E7: Lady Wifi: Part 2

**Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!** **_(puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him)_ ** **Stay connected!** **_(turns the screen off)_ **

**Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!** **_(The students run out.)_ **

**_Scene: Bathroom._ **

**Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!**

**Plagg:** **_(teasing)_ ** **And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé!** **_(laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)_ **

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** **_(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_ **

**_Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug_ **

**Cat Noir: What? This can't be!**

**Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**

**Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But--**

**Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.**

**_(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.**

**Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that** **_she's_ ** **the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

**Cat Noir: Right.**

**_Scene:_ ** **_. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings._ **

**Chloé:** **_(answers the phone)_ ** **Hello?** **_(The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)_ **

**Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug!** **_(Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)_ **

**Ladybug: We got Wifi!** **_(She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)_ **

**Lady Wifi:** **_(puts a camera icon above Chloé)_ ** **Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo.** **_(from screens)_ ** **Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!** **_(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel)_ ** **Who are you?**

**Cat Noir: Uhhh...**

**Lady Wifi:** **_(looks at Chloé)_ ** **But I thought** **_you_ ** **were Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.**

**Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry.** **_(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)_ **

**Ladybug: Alya?**

**Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!**

**Ladybug: Follow me!**

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan?**

**Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**

**Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**

**Lady Wifi:** **_(laughs)_ ** **I've got you now, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Get ready!**

**Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**

**Ladybug:** **_(looks shocked, then recovers)_ ** **Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?** **_(She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.)_ ** **She's gone back into the hotel!**

**Cat Noir:** **_(sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors)_ ** **She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.**

**Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

Adrien: And who was right?

Marinette: It was a low chance...

**_(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)_ **

**Cat Noir: She's left this one open.**

**Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**

**_(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.**

**Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?**

**_(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)_ **

**Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**

**_(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)_ **

**Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!**

**Ladybug: Yes I can.** **_(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)_ **

**Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug!** **_(He checks the hotel map in his staff.)_ ** **Of course! The service elevator!**

**_(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)_ **

Alya: oh.. My.. god.. I'm so sorry girl

Marinette: You were akumatized, plue, I managed

**Lady Wifi:** **_(from a projection in the sky)_ ** **Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!** **_(tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off)_ ** **Why doesn't it come off?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**

**_(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)_ **

**Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!**

**Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.**

**Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**

**Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.**

Adrien: Y'know, we never did

Marinette: We discussed this a few episodes ago...

**_(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)_ **

**_(Plagg shivers.)_ **

**Adrien:; My ring!**

**Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.**

**Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**

**Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**

**Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**

**Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will soon be slush. Ha ha ha!** **_(She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.)_ ** **Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!** **_(She disappears.)_ **

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**_Scene: Outside_ ** **_. The mayor and two police cars are there._ **

**: Come on...**

**_(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)_ **

**Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!**

**_(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)_ **

**Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!** **_(Adrien is shivering while he is trapped)_ **

**Adrien: Take your time!**

**Lady Wifi:** **_(broadcasting)_ ** **Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**

**Ladybug:** **!** **_(a_ ** **_appears)_ ** **This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves!** **_(she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)_ **

**Adrien:** **_(finds his ring)_ ** **Gotcha! Gotcha!**

**Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...**

**_(The freezer door opens and Cat Noir is shivering while he falls and Ladybug catches him)_ **

Alix: HOW DID YOU DO THAT

Marinette: erm...

**Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir?** **_(her Miraculous beeps)_ **

**Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**

**Lady Wifi: Exactly!**

**Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**

**Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted.** **_(she whispers to Cat Noir)_ ** **Here's what to do, listen to me...**

**Cat Noir: Got it.**

**_(Cat Noir is giggling while he puts a pan over the top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)_ **

**Lady Wifi: What is she up to?**

**Hawk Moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**

**Lady Wifi: Right!**

**Cat Noir:** **_(gets in the service elevator)_ ** **I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna.**

**Ladybug: Good luck!**

**_(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)_ **

**Cat Noir:** **_(sees the wi-fi antenna)_ ** **Here you are!** **!**

**Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!** **_(starts firing pink pause symbols at him)_ **

**Ladybug:** **_(Her Miraculous beeps again)_ ** **Hurry, Cat Noir...**

**_(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)_ **

**Lady Wifi: Nooooo!**

**_(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)_ **

**Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!**

**Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!**

**_(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)_ **

**Ladybug:** **_(breaks the phone, releasing its akuma)_ ** **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** **_(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_ ** **Gotcha!** **_(releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly)_ ** **Bye bye, little butterfly.** **!** **_(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)_ **

**Alya: What?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**

**Cat Noir:** **_(his Miraculous beeps)_ ** **Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.**

**Alya: So-- oh, no! Where did they go?**

Marinette: sorry

**_(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Stay!** **_(his Miraculous beeps)_ ** **I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.**

**Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us.** **_(She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)_ **

**Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**

**Marinette: Tell me about it.** **_(opens the door, seeing nobody outside)_ **

**_(Adrien leaves the hotel.)_ **

**Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**

**Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

Tikki: Plagg!! You were encouraging him??

Plagg: HEY! You don't have to listen to him constantly talking about how much he loves Ladybug! He even has a whole shine!

Adrien: Plagg!!

Tikki: Yeah, well I have to listen to Marinette's odes to Adrien's hair and poems about his smile!!

Marinette: THAT'S IT. IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW YOU'RE SWITCHING FOOD FOR A MONTH!

Plagg: ugh fine

Tikki: sorry

**Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!** **_(His window closes.)_ **

**_Scene:_ ** **_. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki._ **

**Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**

**Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.**

**Alya: Got it!**

**Marinette: Waaahhh!**

**Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!**

**Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**

Alix: You're one to talk

**Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

Adrien: what...

**Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!**

Adrien: WHAT

The class laughed

Marinette: oh

Alya: mmhmm

Tikki: It's the magic of the Miraculous. It disguises your identities

Marinette: Oh thank god, I feel like an idiot

**Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.**

**Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards.** **_(snatches Alya's phone)_ **

**Alya: Give it back!** **_(runs after Marinette)_ **

**Marinette: Nope!**

**Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**

Marinette: Well you aren't wrong..

**_(Both laugh.)_ **

Kim: Next episode!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 9/25/2020
> 
> Same day as Part 1 
> 
> Published on Wattpad same day
> 
> about 1832 words
> 
> peace out ✌️

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AO3, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net under the same name
> 
> I already finished up to episode 8 on Wattpad, I'm posting them on other platforms now
> 
> See you soon 
> 
> Peace out ✌️


End file.
